1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to demultiplexing apparatuses. In particular, the present invention relates to a demultiplexing apparatus that includes an elastic wave filter including a transmission circuit and a reception circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known surface acoustic wave demultiplexers, such as duplexers, use surface acoustic waves and simultaneously filter transmission signals and reception signals having different frequencies in the respective frequency bands to prevent the signals from entering from transmission circuits to reception circuits. Various surface acoustic wave filter apparatuses mounted in high-frequency circuits, such as cellular phones, have been proposed. Such a surface acoustic wave filter apparatus is proposed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-85112.
The areas of heat dissipation electrodes in demultiplexing apparatuses are being decreased with the decreasing size of the demultiplexing apparatuses in response to requests from the market. Accordingly, the demultiplexing apparatuses are desired to have high heat dissipation performance in order to suppress variation in characteristics of the apparatuses due to heat generation.